


Dimensions

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: A sort of science fiction-y poem that I wrote for a creative writing class in college.  Hope it still holds up after all these years.





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This poem is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 1974 by Cheree Cargill. Original printed in the fanzine Tal-Shaya #3, 1974, Cheree Cargill editor.

Length alone

Changing, shifting

Colorless hues

Drifting, drifting

Warming cold

No moon, no sun

So it is

Dimension One.

Length and width

Images form

Stability shaken

Follows norm

Sound and light

Transmissions new

So it is

Dimension Two.

Terra firma

Solid rock

Living air

Waters mock

Mother Earth

Turning free

So it is

Dimension Three.

Time, Eterna

Perpetual motion

Continuum

Mindless notions

Seconds expand

From the core

So it is

Dimension Four.

Unreal chaos

Twilight zone

Phantom suns

Mountains moan

Human bees

Spinning hives

So it is

Dimension Five.

Mountains crumble

Turn to dust

Star-stuff builds up

Promise thrust

Onward, onward

Forever be

So it is

Infinity.


End file.
